Rhythm Divine
by Dark Goddess
Summary: Trowa looks for Quatre...shounen ai


Rythm Divine

Disclaimers and Warnings: Gundamn Wing is not mine and neither is this song. They belong to large amount of people that I do not care to bring up at the moment. This is a shounen ai. You don't like it, I don't care. 

Note: The story came to me as a daydream while I was sitting in my Government class. Though Trowa was not the person I was with. This song came in later when I heard it over the radio. So I had to write it. 

__

"words" = things said in the past 

"words" = Present dialogue 

Rhythm Divine 

__

From the coast of Ipanema 

To the island of Capri 

I will follow you whenever you may be 

He opens his eyes and looks out the window at the beautiful old city he has just arrived in. The carriage stops and in minutes the door is opened. Trowa steps out and gets a better look at his new surroundings, ignoring the gawking people around him. He had finally arrived, a small smile creeping its way up his face. 

He walks up the steps of the magnificent house in front of him. Turning to look at the stars and the moon for some sign of encouragement. 

_From the moment, I first saw you_

Knew my heart could not be free 

Trowa walks into a large patio. There are rich people every where, talking, dancing, socializing. Some motion for him to come over but he ignores them, green eyes darting from place to place. That smile appears once more when he finds the person he is looking for. 

Golden hair, pools of aqua green eyes, beautiful radiant smile, he shines brighter then the lights that illuminate the party. That was the person that captured his heart so long ago. The person he had been searching for, for almost a year now. Appearing and disappearing from his life like some beautiful creature from a fairy tale. 

Would he remember him? It had been a year since then and they only spent one night together. He had to try. That night haunted his dreams. That boy haunted his dreams.

__

"Hello, would you like to dance?" 

__

"Yes I would. What's your name?"

__

"Quatre and you?"

__

"Trowa" 

When he left he had taken a piece of Trowa with him. 

__

"I must go"

"Why?"

__

"My father will be angry if he caught us. Thank you for the dance Trowa. I wish we could…Goodbye." 

__

Had to hold you in my arms

There can never be another for me 

The nights of torture and anguish. He had to have him, hold him, love him. He couldn't live with out him. He had tried to forget with others but found it impossible. He had been bewitched by that soft voice. He could still feel him in his arms dancing close. His head on resting on his shoulders. The curves of his body. So beautiful. 

__

All I need is

The rhythm divine

"Would you care to dance?"

"Trowa?" 

"So you do remember."

"Why wouldn't I? You...yes I would love to dance." 

He took Quatre's hand and led him to the dance floor. Wrapping an arm around his waist he pulled the blonde close. Quatre looked up at him surprised then smiled softly putting one hand on his shoulder and Trowa still holding the other. They began to sway to the beat of music. 

__

Lost in the music

Your heart will be mine

All I need is 

The look in your eyes

Viva la musica 

Say you'll be mine 

Their bodies pressed together they continued to dance. Losing themselves to rest of the world as they glided across the floor. 

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"I wouldn't let that happen." 

Quatre lowered his head and pressed his forehead against Trowa's shoulder. A soft sigh escaping his lips. He smiled slightly after a moment and raised his head to look into Trowa's eyes. 

"You have beautiful eyes, Trowa."

"As do you." 

"Thank you." 

Quatre smiled his eyes becoming brighter as he did so. Trowa tightened his grip on Quatre and began to move a bit faster. Quatre giggled. 

"I see your still a good dancer." 

"I've been practicing for this night, Quatre." 

"Trowa…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

__

When you feel the heat of passion

Can you feel the love sweet wine

Join the dance and let it happen

Tomorrow skips right out of your mind 

Holding each other tightly never stopping to rest, eyes locked, they moved across the dance floor. People stop to look at them, forming a circle around them though they never notice. Songs would stop and new ones would beginning again and never once would they stop for the music they were dancing to did not come from the musical instruments that stood on the platform above them. 

Quatre's eyes suddenly turned, he noticed the people. He bit his lips nervously, his eyes darting back and forth. Trowa looked at the boy noticing his anxiety. 

"What is it, Little one?" 

"Nothing." 

Giving a weak smile he continued to look around. His eyes finally stopping on a man with blonde hair and a mustache. He glared at Quatre making the boy swallow hard. 

Trowa released Quatre's hand took hold of the boy's chin turning his head back. He raised the boy's chin and lowered his head. Quatre's eyes widen slightly as Trowa placed his forehead on his. He smiled at the blonde taking hold of his hand again and pulling him even closer. 

"This is our moment. Worry about nothing except for me stepping on your feet." 

Quatre smiled and stared in to Trowa's green eyes. 

"All right."

__

As the music draws you closer 

And you're falling down my spine 

I will catch you

In my arms now

Where the night can take us no one can tell

"Trowa?" 

"Yes?"

"Why'd you come here?"

"To dance with you." 

"Truthfully." 

"That should be fairly obvious." 

"You love me?" 

"Yes very much." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why?" 

All I need is 

The rhythm divine 

Lost in the music your heart will be mine

Quatre stops dancing and looks deep into Trowa's eyes. 

__

All I need is

The look in your eyes 

"I'm so sorry." 

He moves out of Trowa's embrace and turns. He runs off the dance floor wiping the tears out of his eyes. Trowa stands there for a moment dumbfounded before he realizes he had to chase after him. 

__

Viva la musica 

Trowa chased Quatre out of the patio. He called the boy's name begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Trowa grunted; he wouldn't give up that easily. He had searched for to long for it to end this way. 

Why did he keep fighting the truth? Trowa could see it in the boy's eyes. The conflict and pain. 

__

Say you'll be mine

He finally caught the blonde in a small hallway. He took the boy's hand and held it tight keeping him from leaving. Quatre avoided his eyes as he told Trowa to release him. 

"Quatre, what's wrong." 

"Trowa please."

"No. Tell me Quatre. Everything was fine until you found out that I loved you. Do you not love me?" 

"It's not that, Trowa." 

"Then what?" 

Quatre was quiet his eyes still not meeting Trowa's.

Can't I have this moment forever 

He raised his eyes slowly and looked into Trowa's green eyes. Eyes full of emotion, full of sadness, full of love. 

__

Gonna live this moment together

"Trowa, I love you." 

__

Nothing else matters 

Trowa took Quatre's in his arms. A million question running through his mind but to afraid to ask them for those question might make the boy take flight once more. 

Just you and the night

Quatre buried his head into Trowa's chest inhaling the mix scent of cologne and sweat. He raised his head after a few moments and looked deep into Trowa's eyes. 

__

We're on wings of desire 

He stretched his neck and capture Trowa's lips in a soft kiss. 

__

Another look is taking you higher

He placed his hand on Trowa's cheek stroking it with his thumb. He bit his lip nervously before taking a deep breath to speak. 

"Come with me." 

"Where?" 

"To see the world. To leave this one behind. To a place where we can be together." 

__

No one can stop us from having it all

They walked swiftly down the step towards the awaiting carriage. The door was opened and Trowa helped Quatre in. When they were both in the carriage it began to move. Quatre placed his bag in the seat opposite theirs. 

He wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist and kissed him again this time more passionately. A kiss that would tell the other all that could not be said in words.

__

You are my heart…you are my soul 

Owari 


End file.
